Acceptance of Love
by fireeternal13
Summary: Rose is petrified to tell anyone about her loving relationship with Scorpius Malfoy. James can't understand his change of feelings about a certain girl. Louis can't help but notice someone special. Lily realises looking sexy isn't the only thing guys want. Love is a trickster, don't you think?
1. Love after Dark

**Disclaimer: I am not J. K. Rowling, but I love her work to death.**

**I will be writing longer chapters after this, and Scorpius is in Ravenclaw; I feel that it would be too big a leap from Slytherin to Gryffindor, and Rose is in Gryffindor.**

Smiling serenely, Rose squeezed Scorpius' hand as they strolled around the Lake at Hogwarts, even though it was around 9:00 at night, and they weren't really supposed to be outside of their common rooms. No one knew about their relationship, as they both were sure of what their families would say; both would freak and probably kill the offending partner of their child. As they stopped near the large oak tree, Scorpius bent his head ever so slightly, and kissed her gently, like the man he was. Scorpius smiled, cupped her cheek and whispered, "I love you,"

It was the first time he had said that since they had begun their relationship, and it felt amazingly right, especially since Rose felt the same way about the messy, blonde- haired guy standing before her, "I love you too," Rose replied happily. Suddenly, Rose realized this was the man she wanted to spend the rest of her life with. As she gazed into Scorpius' eyes she knew he felt the same way, and her thoughts were confirmed by Scorpius saying, " Rose, I think we should tell people," and Rose nodded, having always known that the situation was unavoidable. "I know, Scorpius," and they spent another hour sitting side by side, leaning against the trunk, kissing and snuggling together, forgetting for the moment the huge rabble of screaming families they were very probably going to have to face . . .

**_Reviews are really appreciated, I have a little thrill every time I see a new one! I love you all for reading my story. :)_  
**


	2. The Start of Truth or Dare

**Disclaimer: I am not J. . **

Breathing in deeply, Rose stretched out her arms as she sat up in her scarlet and honey colored quilts. Looking round at her room mates, she saw that, despite her late night, she was the first one up. Smiling with a tingly feeling her stomach, she remembered her lovely night with Scorpius, until she also remembered what they had agreed on. Sighing, even though she knew it was the right thing to do, she felt extremely sick thinking about it. "Oh well," she murmured to herself, "It'll be a lot easier to have it out in the open so we can hold hands and stuff in front of everyone . . . if we're allowed to even have a relationship after we tell them!" She sighed grumpily, just as she realised that one bed was already empty and made. By process of elimination, Rose figured out that Elyssa was the early bird. She was very quiet, and hardly ever spoke except when asked a question in class. Rose had no idea of her personality or her grades or anything about her, no one liked her, which was a fact she seemed perfectly fine with, although she never smiled. Rose hoped perhaps this year would be the year Elyssa came out of her shell. Elyssa was rather fat, with a flat chest and mousy hair that was always tied back in a pony tail.

Glancing at the silver and blue hair clips on her desk brought Scorpius in to her mind again, and she hugged her knees, the tingly feeling rising in her stomach again. All thoughts of Elyssa had slid from her mind, as she started to get dressed.

_9 hours later: 4:30 pm in the Gryffindor Common Room_

Giggling at a joke made by Albus, her favorite cousin, Rose tryed to bring up the subject of Elyssa, but Albus didn't even know who she was! Sighing, Rose thought,_'If only boys would take notice of all girls rather than just the attractive ones,' _but then Rose had to remind herself that boys aren't superhuman. Suddenly, James, who was lying on front on the floor by the fireplace, moaned, "I'm bored,"Rose rolled her eyes; she didn't think there was ever going to be an evening where James didn't say that. "Do some homework then," she advised,

"That's rich, coming from you," retorted James.

"I've done it all, even the parchment set for next month that has to be 23 scrolls long," stated Rose, calmly.

"Bloody Hell! Who set you that?" Albus asked incredulously.

"Professor Mcgonagall and don't swear," admonished Rose, " If your so bored, James, think of something to do, or shut up,"

Groaning, James rolled over, but suddenly sprung up, unable to control his excitement about his idea,"How about we play truth or dare, we'll gather some more people and find out some private stuff!" His eyes were glinting mischievously, and, before either his brother or Rose could say a word, he had darted round the common room and found a fair amount of people who wanted to play. The only reason they knew of it was because all the Weasleys had been taught muggle games by their grandfather, and because of the vast number of Weasley children, most people at Hogwarts had a good idea of how to play.

Albus and Rose glanced at each other, and pulled themselves of the comfy sofa, and sat down in the circle that had formed surprisingly quickly. Looking round, Rose saw that both Frank and Alice Longbottom (Named after their previously Auror grandparents), Louis, Fred and Hugo Weasley, Lily Potter, Sophia Finnigan, Danielle and Rachel Thomas, Lorcan and Lysander Scamander had all sat down. Danielle and Lily were giggling madly, very much like Rachel and Sophia; both pairs were best friends and most boys had at least six dreams about at least one of them per week!

Frowning slightly, Rose wondered if James had purposefully asked people that weren't dating anyone to join; but he hadn't asked Elyssa. Rose felt rather sorry for the girl; she wasn't very attractive, she had no friends, and James didn't even have the compassion to ask her to play.

**Please could people review because I'm feeling really dispirited about this story at the moment . . . :-(**


	3. Cliff Hanger

**Disclaimer: I am not J. K. Rowling.**

Breathing out indignantly, Rose rose out of the circle (which was still being formed), told Albus she'd be back in a second, and strode towards Elyssa's desk where the girl was writing an essay for the 100th time from the looks of the crumpled bits of parchment lying around her. Coughing quietly, Rose said, "Elyssa, um, I . . . we are about to start a game of truth or dare, and I . . . we were wondering wether you would ike to join us?" Rose trailed off, as Elyssa's normally passive face broke in to the most beautiful smile she'd ever seen! Grinning at the happiness she'd given the girl, Rose led Elyssa to the (now less chaotic) circle, where it seemed everyone's shoulders sagged, and audible groans were heard throughout. James even went so far as to stand up, while Elyssa seemed quite indifferent to the irritation her appearance had made, and sat down next to Rose's empty space, while Lysander shifted visibly away from her. As James stood in front of her, he murmured, "Really, Rose? You had to ask her to join? What the hell were you thinking?", but Rose's glare was enough to send him half- stumbling, half- falling back to his seat, where Daniella and Sophie rubbed his arms comfortingly for his efforts.

Groaning, Rose went back to her seat; she'd forgotten what a 'ladies' man' James was. 'For Merlin's sake!' she thought, 'Can't the guy get a grip of himself? Thank goodness Scorpius is quiet enough that nobody's noticed he hasn't 'dated' for ages, although Albus seems to be getting a little concerned- they're pretty good friends actually . . . Dad and Uncle are going to get the fright of their lives . . .'

Suddenly, she realized everyone was hushed, and looking at her intently, "Sorry guys I spaced out for a moment there, what did you say?"

She was hit by a wave of shouts, yelling at her to get on with performing the truth spell over the circle. Smirking that she was the only one of the who could perform a valid truth spell, Rose quickly waved her wand non- verbally, just to peeve them all off. However, they were all eager to start so they didn't notice; 'Wow,' Rose thought to herself, 'They must be bored if they're this desperate to play,'. Rose knew, though, that in her heart of hearts, she herself was actually just as excited as the rest of them!

They all just sat there for a few seconds, staring dumbly at the bottle in the middle of the circle, most of them wandering how it got there. Suddenly, James leant forward, saying, "Well, if no one else is going to start, I guess I will!" and spun the bottle, only for it to land on Rose herself. Raisig her eyebrows at her early turn, and- thinking back to James' previous dares- decided to play it slightly safer and picked truth. Scrunching up his face making the girls giggle, James said,"Have you ever done anything illegal, if so, what were the circumstances?"

Most of the boys seemed to deflate a little since it wasn't a dirty dare, but you couldn't blame James; they were cousins so that would be pretty disgusting. Racking her brains, Rose scanned her mind, trying to think wether she'd ever gone against the Ministry, then, she remembered.

"When I was eight, Mum and Dad used a lot of magic- I don't remember why- around the house for a while, and I got really impatient to try it out, but they would let me, so Dominique taught me how to do_ Alohomora." _explained Rose.

Groaning at the deficiency in juicy gossip, the group's shoulder's sagged; they had all done a bit of illegal magic, and then it hit them:  
"You did _Alohomora _when you were eight?!" a flabbergasted Lorcan said, making others exclaim at Rose's shrugging shoulders, "Of course I learnt the theory first. I wasn't about to go and do a random spell!" Rose looked incredibly confused at everyone's amazement because she had found the spell relatively easy.

To silence them, Rose crawled forwards, spun the bottle and looked up at Lily, her irritating, girly, flirty cousin. "Truth or dare, Lils?" asked Rose, pretty sure of what Lily would say, "Dare, obviously," a mischievous smirk crept on to her face and Rose also allowed an uncharacteristic grin to creep on hers.  
"Strip to your underwear, then sit in the lap of the boy you have a crush on, and they aren't allowed to touch you for the rest of the game." Rose knew precisely whom she liked, so she felt particularly happy about the dare she had thought up.

Calmly, Lily stripped, but then started to blush furiously as she went to sit in Lysander's lap, while Lorcan smirked at his brother's discomfort; Lysander was gripping the carpet, trying desperately to focus on something other than the practically naked girl in his lap. Lily was gorgeous, and her underwear was black, lacy and revealing.

Giving Lysander a second to change position, Lily reached forward, and spun the bottle- it landed on Elyssa.

Smirking, evilly, Lily posed her question slowly, feeling the syllables roll across her tongue, "Truth or Dare?"

With a slight hesitation, Elyssa said,"Truth," causing the others to groan at her 'whimpiness', however, Elyssa'a lips tightened and her face was overcome by a look of angry determination.

Lily smiled a sarcastic, slightly evil smile, and replyed confidently, "Why were you placed in Gryffindor?"


	4. The Scamander Twins

**Disclaimer: I am not J. K. Rowling **

**Just so you know, Lily isn't evil or mean, she just hates Elyssa, like everybody except Rose. I will get back to the main plot, but I'm just exploring Elyssa's personality, as I feel she is an important person.**

Rose gave a sharp intake of breath at her cousin's spite, while the rest of the circle whispered incessantly, appearing to be too consumed with curiosity to care aAbout Elyssa's feelings. If Rose had been honest with herself, she would have admitted she was a little interested in Elyssa's answer, as she wasn't exactly normal Gryffindor material.

Crinkling her brow, Elyssa looked genuinely puzzled and said, "What do you mean?"

Lily hardened her gaze, and questioned, "Why were you, a mean, silent girl, place in a house that's meant for brave, friendly people? Tell us, Elyssa, tell us why you aren't a Slytherin." Lily looked beautiful, yet malicious- sitting practically naked in Lysander's lap, who was holding on to the edges of the carpet, trying to restrain himself. Elyssa, however, looked hurt, sad and distressed at having been asked such an offensive question. Rose was just about to rebuke Lily for being so dreadful, when Elyssa spoke up for herself, "You know what?" she swallowed, "Let's turn this into a dare; I'll behave 'bravely' as you put it, I'll behave like a 'true Gryffindor', and we can see how you like it. But you should know, your idea of brave, isn't mine. My idea of true bravery is holding in negative feelings so that the rest of the world doesn't have to put up with bad attitude, and other people's problems that they can't solve. My idea of bravery is sacrifice, and facing something you would rather die than do. However, just to amuse you, I'll act boldly for a while, see how you like it. You might discover something," and with that, she sat back on her knees, and crossed her arms, looking ready to declare war on anybody who challenged what she had said. "Fine, you saved me having to ask you, " replyed Lily, snuggling back into Lysander's heaving chest.

Elyssa quickly spun the bottle, and turned her head towards her victim; James. "Truth or Dare, James?"

"Truth, for a change," James' smirk seemed like it couldn't get any more cocky, until it did.

Elyssa thought for a minute then said, "How far have you gone with a girl, and what was her name?"

Looking slightly taken aback, James shrugged his shoulders and said, "I've done everything, with Frannie, Amelia, Becka, Gemma, Jade, Suzie, Tori, Catriona aaaaaaaaaaand . . . oh what was her name again . . . Destiny," James recited, Rose looked utterly aghast, while Elyssa just looked reasonably exasperated and pretty disgusted.

Grinning, James spun the bottle, and it landed on Danielle, who bit her lip and giggled lightly. James calmly stated, "Take of your shirt and snog whoever the bottle spins and points at,"

"But James, I didn't tell you truth or dare!" Danielle giggled once more, as James replied in a low voice, "Well you'd better choose dare quickly then,"

Rose rolled her eyes; she had seen what James did to girls, and that was the worst flirting she'd ever seen. If she wasn't cousins with James, and he flirted like that with her, Rose would probably perform that bat bogey hex on him.

Most of the girls wrinkled their noses and turned away while the guys all seemed fixed at staring at Danielle's chest, while she reached forward and spun the bottle. Danielle's smile widened when she saw her victim: Lorcan Scamander.


	5. Elyssa's Crush

_**Disclaimer: I am not J.K Rowling**_

Lorcan Scamander looked surprisingly like Remus Lupin; his hair was a sandy brown, and he was sweet-tempered as well as having an aptitude for Defense Against the Dark Arts. For some reason Rose could never understand, girls generally went for Lysander rather than Lorcan, which was ridiculous- they were identical! Maybe the girls knew something about his body or something of the like . . .

As Lorcan's head drifted up from the bottle that was blatantly pointing at him, to see Danielle's face which seemed ever so slightly excited, his eyes filled with utter panic, but were soon replaced with calm curiosity; Rose guessed he had never kissed any girl that guys would consider high standard. Realizing his inexperience, Danielle smiled and gently leant forward, kissing him chastely at first, but then bringing in tongue, and both seemed to be surprised at the warm, pleasant sensation they were experiencing. After about ten minutes, mostly everyone felt very uncomfortable, and decided enough was enough when Danielle started undoing Lorcan's shirt. A quick _aguamenti_ charm caused the couple to pull apart in disgust at the interruption but Elyssa just shrugged her shoulders and said, "You told me to be a Gryffindor, and that was about to go further than even James would probably like to see. "

James looked shocked at the sudden insult and exclaimed, "Hey! I am perfectly entitled to wanting to watch anything without being got at!" They all laughed apart from Elyssa, but Rose had to allow herself a giggle because of James' 'offended' face which he put on whenever he got in to a fight. Rolling her eyes, Elyssa told Danielle to spin the bottle quickly, and sat back on her knees.

Now that both Scamander twins had a 'high standard' girl in their laps, the other guys realised that they had better get a move on or all of them would be taken! As the bottle slowed, it ended up pointing at Frank, who grinned good- naturedly at Danielle, and spoke before she could ask the question," Dare, please Danielle," Danielle flicked her sandy hair back over her shoulder and cocked her head, thinking for a moment. "Frank, I want you to swap clothing with Rachel!" All the girls giggled madly apart from Rachel who gave her sister a shove. Frank just sat there blinking rapidly as if trying to process the new information. Frank suddenly gave a deep sigh, and said, " can we change in the bathroom?" However, pretty much everyone shouted,"NO!" very loudly. Rolling his eyes he beckoned to Rachel as he took his shirt off quickly. It seemed there was a sharp intake of breath as all the girls in room drank in the sight of Frank's muscled stomach.

Rachel raised her eyes to the ceiling and muttered, "What the hell," before taking off her pink blouse quickly and grabbing Frank's shirt out of his hand, giving the guys only around 5 seconds to drool over her large breasts that seemed to be about to pop out of her lacy bra.

After the pair had changed , Rachel looked alright except for the fact that the clothes were very loose on her, but Frank looked ridiculous in the low necked blouse and short mini skirt. After a few more spins, the group looked like they could do with a bit of livening up, which Louis noticed shrewdly. Scrunching his eyebrows, Louis ran a hand through his blonde locks and had a brainwave. Elyssa had been doing pretty well at acting 'Gryffindor', but then sitting and watching didn't require much effort. So maybe she needed a little pushing. Louis' head shot up as his name was called, "Louis! Truth or Dare for the sixth time?!" yelled Alice, her face going pink with frustration. "Um, sorry, Alice, er, I was thinking, er, dare," Alice quickly replied, as if she had known all along that he would say that, "Lick Sophia's ears," Louis' face went very pink then very pale, "Alright," He crawled over to Sophia, and completed the dare, and went and sat back where he had been, while Sophia shook a little with here knees drawn up to her face.

Hoping fervently that it would land on Elyssa, Louis spun the bottle, and it seemed fate had listened to him, because the bottle pointed very definitely at her. "T or D?" Elyssa snorted, and said "I wouldn't have been put in Gryffindor if I didn't choose Dare, now would I?" She smiled sadly at him, and Louis almost went easy on her, but he reminded himself that this girl had been cold towards the whole year for ages. "Snog the person you fancy most," Louis smirked along with the rest of the group as they watched Elyssa's face turn as pale as ivory and she gave an involuntary shudder, "Too scared,wimp?" James insulted her, scornfully, "Never even touched a boy, have you? Or maybe there's another reason for that?" He raise his eyebrows at her, suggestively, at which point Elyssa seemed to crack, "You know what James? You can shut up. You are a selfish ignorant, irritating, arrogant boy who has nothing better to do but feel up hot girls and insult others. You are going to be sorry you said that. " Elyssa finished her little speech, and rolled her eyes as the circle burst in to peals of laughter. However, they shut up as soon as Elyssa stood up and walked over to her victim. Until she knelt in front of the boy, no one had realised how Elyssa was going to get her revenge on James; she pressed her lips against his for around five seconds, then calmly made her way back over to her seat. James quickly wiped his mouth, grimacing violently.

After that incident, the group seemed to perk up a bit, everyone's attention was grabbed when James had spun the bottle and it landed on Elyssa. They all realised how angry James must be, and we're very glad they weren't Elyssa at that particular moment.


End file.
